Crazy Part
by snowwinter486
Summary: It was weird how Kobayakawa Sena was exactly what Kid needed to be a Man, to be Shien Mushankoji, and you know, happy. Kid/Sena


Summary: It was weird how Kobayakawa Sena was exactly what Kid needed to be a Man, to be Shien Mushankoji, and you know, happy.

Warning: Heavily hinted yaoi, but no pairing intended, cursing, violence, SPOILERS!, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21

Pairing: Kid/Sena, hinted others/Sena

A/N: I couldn't resist.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

It was almost crazy, you see, but Kid believes that that's where everything human really begins.

With people dreaming for the crazy.

He was no different, not anymore.

"Sena."

God, even his name just sounded right on his mouth and the brunette would look over, because he could always hear Kid's voice over anything else.

It gave Kid hope.

(Dangerous, but not unwelcome.)

Because he would watch the male, fight and run, get shoved and hurt and bruised and near broken, but he would always stand up again and Kid's pretty sure that's how he fell in love.

In fact, he's sure that that's what love is.

(You fight and you hurt but everything is okay because wow. Their smile is _beautiful_.)

"...Kid...Shien?"

His name, whispered so softly and so quietly that Kid almost missed it, but he heard.

He heard and he was never as of so happy that his name was Shien.

(Now, how strange was that?)

And that's when he realized that he was in the trap called love and asked, as calmly as he could, "Sena, are you free right now? Would you like to go get some coffee together?"

(He deserves a pat on the back for not dying of blushing or stuttering whatsoever when he asked.)

And Sena, a bright red blush on his face and Shien inwardly cursed himself out because jesus. He was an idiot.

He probably lost everything and ruing everything they ever had and ever could have. He was in front of him, just blushing and stuttering and looks embarrassed, and this is why Kid wasn't allowed to hope because the dreams always clawed down against him and everything he ever wanted-

"I-I would love to, but um... I don't like coffee."

What?

Kid-no, Shien (because Sena called him Shien and all of a sudden, he could take pride in that name once more)- blinked once and then smiled back, hopefully just as warm as Sena gave his smile.

(But nothing could compare to Sena's smile.)

"That's fine, we can just go to a cafe," he said instead. Relaxed despite the fact that his insides were jumping for joy.

And Sena gave that smile, like he was the one that had asked and was accepted and Shien couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

"Kekeke, love really changes a person, huh, fucking cowboy?" Hiruma said to him one day.

They were out (well, everyone was, one big New Years' Party together) and he had been caught by one devious Hiruma Youichi in the corner of the room, where the party was a little bit more quiet.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Even if it was only a little bit.

"Don't you have to worry about your teammates not drinking themselves dead?" Kid asked instead.

"Kekekeke, I already went to the fucking Christmas Bowl," Hiruma said simply, and then turned dangerously glinted emerald eyes at him. "But I'm surprised you went for the fucking chibi."

Kid, because that's what he'll be to anyone else, narrowed his eyes and stared at the blond.

But, once again, Hiruma just surprised him, and he said, "That's a good fucking choice, but if you hurt him, I'm going to fucking ruin you."

No grin. No joke. No bluff.

(And that's when Kid realizes just what Sena is to Hiruma Youichi.)

"I don't think it's what you think it is, Hiruma-kun," Kid replied back in a sad attempt to convince Hiruma about something that wasn't the truth.

"That's a lie. You and I both know that," his voice snapped back, eyes looking at Kid and just reading.

Kid never thought he was such an open-book. Then he met Hiruma Youichi, who could read anyone if he stared long enough.

(More like understand them? No, Kid didn't want to think that Hiruma understood.)

"I-"

"It's fine, you know. Go after him before someone else picks him up."

(Because Hiruma Youichi is the only person who can give a shove and a reassurance at the same time.)

Kid's eyes found a smiling Shin as the two automatically talked about something, from the looks of it, a play idea, and then a Mizumatchi Kengo whose arm was around the tiny player and trying hard to not let go.

"... It's not a good thing when humans ask for something you know," Kid said, bringing his hat down a little more.

"Kekeke... you of all people should know. We aren't humans unless we ask for something."

A brief, old pain of his arm (it's not broken. Not anymore) tried to throb and then Sena came stumbling over to them.

"Hiruma-san," he greeted and then turned to Kid.

Their eyes met, and Kid could see everything in Sena sort of melt away and he smiled, bright and happy and full of wonder and excitement.

And hope.

Sena had hope in his eyes and he said, "Shien-san."

And Kid-Shien, found himself returning that hope.

"Sena-kun."

The pair didn't even notice Hiruma leave.

* * *

The following weeks found the two at a cafe, with soft laughs and bright eyes. Or long-night phone calls with soft whispers and happy grins. Or meeting to talk and throw around the football, exchanging ideas and hope and _love_.

And everything just clicked and worked and although there were the occasional difficulties (they were human) Kid fought for Sena. He won.

(He keeps his arm around Sena when Shin jogs by, or there is a familiar dreadlocked man around, and when Sena smiles back, he knows he's worth it.)

But the thing that got Kid the most was the fact that Sena had fought for him too.

(Kid never really understood why though. Just what did Sena see in him?)

"...Morning Shien," Sena yawned as he fixed breakfast.

Shien walked into the kitchen, it was saturday. They were caught up watching a Korean Drama (with Japanese subtitles) that they didn't even realize that the trains closed down.

And there was no way that Shien was going to let Sena go.

So he asked the brunette to stay over. And he was more surprised when he realized that he wasn't surprised when he said yes. When he stayed.

He was alarmed when he woke up and Sena wasn't next to him. (They didn't do anything, they never really got past the kissing stage and Shien was slightly thankful for that. He didn't want to come short, not in front of Sena.) He was so alarmed and so surprised that he didn't think for a moment that this was his fault for expecting something out of their relationship.

(Sena makes him, allows him, to forget those kinds of feelings.)

But he found Sena making them breakfast and greeted him with a smile, he stumbled forward a little and yanked the male into his arms.

And he thinks to himself that yes, he was desperate and pathetic.

But staring at Sena's surprised face, then kissing him, no. Just with Sena being there for him, Shien could come to the simple conclusion that he was okay if that's what their future was.

(It was a pathetic dream that won't come true. But Shien was human, and humans dream.)

And it's when Sena kisses back that he thinks that it's possible.

"I love you," he said.

Sena, despite looking a little tired, and maybe a little more confused, smiled back.

"I love you too, Shien."

And the crazy part, the truly crazy part of all of this was the fact that Sena loved Kid back.


End file.
